Confusion
by SerasKucheki
Summary: England can't decide on who he loves more. It doesn't help that America and France had to ask in such short time.


Confusion

America couldn't believe that he actually trusted that Englishman one last time. He had a feeling that this would happen but he still had hope that he wouldn't actually say it. _So much for that hope._ He was walking around New York trying to figure out what made him say it and was even trying to figure out England's expression as well. All he knew though is that he was turned down, his heart was broken, and now he was cold. _Of course it's raining, just like in England…_ America cursed himself thinking of that ridiculous nation again and kicked a cup that was on the ground. He sighed and stopped looking at the sky wondering what he should do now.

* * *

England was worried, very worried about the American. Once he turned him down America had left so quickly and looked so hurt that he nearly went after him. He didn't know what to do because he was never good with feelings. It was happening all over again to him. Someone had to go and declare that they liked him and all he could do was say 'no' because he liked someone else. This case though was especially strange because of who was involved. France was the first to confess his feelings and he told him he liked America but when America came to confess his feelings just weeks after, he said he liked France. He couldn't understand what was going on with him but it was starting to annoy him because he was lying to the both of them. What he needed was to figure out his feelings and he had no clue on how to go about that but first thing first, he needed to make sure America was okay. _I can't believe I'm about to do this but he's the only other one that I know will help… hopefully._

"Allô!" greeted a suave voice.

England's eye twitched and was about to chew his head off but bit his tongue. _I have to stay calm if I want him to help._ "Shut up frog." he snapped at him. _Great start._

"Oh, Angleterre~, this is a first getting a call from you." France teased smirking widely. Even though he was shot down by the Brit not too long ago he could easily surpass it because he wasn't the only one he was looking at as well. There was another blonde in particular that he also had his eyes set on.

"Bloody hell stop being so smug." England snapped again before cursing in himself out in his mind.

France chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Mon chéri~, if you have something you wish to tell or ask of me you should try to be a little nicer." he pointed out grinning wider.

"Shut. Up." he growled taking a deep breath before trying again. "I need you to check on America…" England mumbled.

"America?" France asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes just go and check up on him." demanded England.

"I will but what has happened mon petit lapin~?" he asked wanting to know just exactly what problem he was helping with.

England's eye twitched figuring he would ask too many questions. "Nothing now get your ass over there wine bastard!" he yelled before slamming the phone down.

France blinked looking at the phone as he put it down. _I wonder what could have his panties in a twist…_

* * *

America finally decided to go home when he was beyond cold. His clothes were also now soaked through to his bone but he was definitely not expecting to be suddenly attacked by a source of heat. "Little Amérique~, you look cold." worried the person who had just run into him. He shook his head no longer feeling rain on his head and opened his eyes to see France. "Bonjour~, it's a good thing I came or you'd probably catch a cold." France stated winking at him a bit.

_Great… the perverted one showed up instead._ "Why are _you_ here?" he asked eyes narrowing as he was pulled back to his apartment.

"Angleterre asked me to come check up on you~." France replied happily motioning for him to open the door.

"I'm not letting you fucking in." America snapped crossing his arms beginning to shiver worse.

France sighed figuring he would become hostile like this. "Amérique, I have a pretty good guess at why you are so angry right now. If I guess it right, you have to let me in." he proposed holding his hand out looking serious for once. It rarely happened because he was always trying to get into someone's pants.

America saw this and grabbed his hand to shake it quickly. "Go ahead and guess then." _I know you won't get it right anyway._

The Frenchman chuckled at his confidence knowing he was going to break it down in mere seconds but he would have to make sure he wouldn't hurt him. "You thought that maybe, this time, it would be alright to finally confess your love to Angleterre~. However, it didn't go over as planned because his feelings were reserved for another man." he explained seeing the American's composure drop slowly with each word.

"H… how did you know?" America asked stuttering a little.

"Mon petit lapin said the same thing to me a few weeks before." he stated motioning for the door to be opened again.

America wasn't sure if he could trust him because England said it was France he liked but the way his eyes looked when he said that told him he wasn't lying. He sighed and got his keys out to get into his apartment. The American didn't care too much for appearance lately so his apartment was a little dirtier than it normally was. He walked straight into the house kicking off his shoes before lying on the couch not even bothering to turn on the TV. _He's only here to gloat anyway so he might as well get it over with._

France sighed and shut the door, took off his shoes, and then went over to the couch to push America's feet out of the way. "Little Amérique, please talk to me about it, it will help you feel better." he urged lightly looking over at him. It was kind of hard to even imagine America like this because he was always so hyper and eager. _Love has its ups and downs but no one is ever ready for rejection._ Even he wasn't ready to be turned down by the Englishman when he went to tell him. After it looked like America was going to keep his lips sealed France sighed and decided to explain his situation. "When I said Angleterre turned me down before today was true. I thought for sure that I had finally wooed him enough to where he was going to say yes but instead he told me he was in love with someone else. He said he was in love with you." France stated looking over at him seeing him looking at him. The look however slowly turned into a glare.

"Fucking liar!" America snapped sitting up ready to hit him but France instantly put his hands up in surrender.

"I am not lying." he assured him looking straight into his eyes. Blue meeting blue, a war of skies, and neither of them dared to look away either. It was like they didn't need to communicate any longer because their eyes were able to tell the story. Even though one set of eyes was experienced, old, and seen way too much in his lifetime, they were still able to care so much. The other set of eyes were still very bright, seeking for truths, and had to experience true heart break at so young an age.

"I…" started America not sure on how to continue the sentence but he couldn't look away either, his eyes were mesmerizing. France could always be patient for anyone and it never ran out either so of course he could wait an eternity for the other nation to continue. "You are telling the truth but I have no explanation at how I know it's true…" he mumbled finally tearing his eyes away from him to stare at the ground.

"What did he say mon chéri~?" France asked wanting to know what was so important this time that England once again turned down a love confession. _That Brit can be too stuck up at times._

"I don't want to…" started Alfred before being cut off.

"Did he say he loved someone else?" he asked not waiting for him to say it because he had to know if England was having fun playing on heart strings or was he just not sure. France could tell by the way America flinched at the statement that he was right. "Who?"

America shifted uncomfortably but by the way France was going he figured he'd soon find out anyway so he might as well just say it, hell it might even make him feel better. "You." he mumbled softly.

France blinked hoping that he really didn't hear what he just did because then he would be, for once, truly angry, one-hundred percent angry, at the Englishman. "Me?" he asked making sure and not trying to make him feel bad.

"Yeah, you, so start gloating…" America sighed keeping his eyes focused on the ground now.

"Why would I gloat? Your heart is hurting Amérique and that is no laughing matter." he explained putting an arm around his shoulders and moving his other hand to have America look at him. "Angleterre is just confused right now, you have to give him time mon chéri~."

"Just leave, I know you want to go claim him so just go." demanded America pushing at him now to get away from him. "Just go." he said feeling the tears beginning to come. _Heroes don't cry…_

France sighed and pulled him tight to his chest. "Amérique when he turned me down he said he was in love with you. I believe Angleterre is confused so if you give hi…"

America cut him off by punching him straight across the face. "Now you are lying." he growled glaring at him. "If he said he liked me then he would have said yes."

"Sometimes love doesn't work out that way. Like how I thought that I only truly love Angleterre but when he rejected me I could only think of another person." France explained rotating his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken. He saw the anger waver slightly in America's eyes because everyone knew France was good at relationships. Being the country of love is a plus even though France usually took it too far. "Just give him some time and then he might be ready to accept your feelings." he smiled patting his head. "I'm glad to see that you're okay and Angleterre sent me so he must like you in some way."

For France to put it like that and seeing that France had to deal with the same rejection, he felt better, not because France was turned down, but because he still had a shot. "Uh, yeah, I can see that, thanks pops." America smiled at him.

"Now I should probably get back, I have a meeting tomorrow but…" France began saying before kissing America lightly on the lips. "I'm glad you feel better Amérique~." he winked at him before taking his leave.

_Pervert…_ America leaned back in the couch though taking in what all France had said. _It was a pretty big dick move that England did… I don't think he will ever change though._ He got up to go eat the left over hamburgers he had. _Pops read me like a book though. He wouldn't have actually come if didn't actually care somewhat either…_ His face began to heat up a little remembering how France had said that he could only think of one person when England rejected him. _There's no way in hell he could've meant me… I don't want to either he's a pervert!_ America began to eat the hamburgers but still couldn't help but think of France. "DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL!" he yelled giving up on eating and just going to his bedroom.

France had to see if the kiss had any effect so he did stay and saw America freak out in the kitchen before actually leaving this time. _It's so easy to make people flustered, I think I should call up mon amour tomorrow~._

* * *

Yes I did mean to leave it open because I didn't want to write smut even though I usually do when I write my first one-shot of a new pairing but I decided to just keep it T this time. I hoped you enjoyed it though~!


End file.
